XMen at Hogwarts
by Only 1 Twitch
Summary: It's got an OC, like all my other stories, but the main gist is: Mutants are a part of the magical community too. It took some arm twisting but several of them get accepted into the world's greatest school of magic. (Update: Chapter 4 is up)
1. Chapter 01

Title: X-Men At...Hogwarts???  
  
Summery: Read the title, make your own assumptions, read the fic and review.  
  
Extended Summery/Author's Note: OK, this fic comes from reading other X- Men fics and watching the second Harry Potter movie quite a few times in a one-week span. I kinda meshed the two worlds together (using my own HP- verse, of course. If you want to know more about it, read my other HP fic) and messed with the characters as I usually do. Flame, jump up and down with glee or don't do anything (I'd prefer some kind of review though). Also, if you have any ideas for roles of X-Men that I leave out, let me know. Oh, and I make no money from these stories and only a few characters are mine. And, uh.....I think that's it! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoenix Hart stood in the aisle at the local electronics store pretending to be checking out some CDs but her hearing was completely attuned to the newscaster on the wall of screens to her left. "...United Nations are meeting next week to discuss the mutant issue that has been sweeping the globe in the past few decades. Among the diplomats, there will be several well-known scientists, including Dr. Henry McCoy, Professor Charles Xavier, Dr. Richard Keith and Dr. Michelle Alton. It is rumored that a worldwide conclusion will come of this conference as to whether these 'mutants' are dangerous and should be contained or are simply normal people trying to live their lives in peace. In other news, the British Prime Minister, in his press conference this afternoon, publicly denied the existence of the 'wizards' who have allegedly been seen in Europe."  
  
She rolled her eyes in disgust, tossing down the CD she'd had in her hand and tucking her hands inside the pocket of her black hoodie. This was getting to be too much. The entire globe was focusing on her world and her safety zone was already being invaded; she didn't enjoy the feeling that knowledge gave her. That and she knew her father wouldn't be home until late tonight, no doubt pow-wowing with the Minister of Magic from Britain about how they could do better in keeping the magical community under wraps over there, solely so the awareness wouldn't spread to the states. She walked outside and went a few blocks down, having a seat at the bus stop. She had other ways she could get home of course, but she found herself occasionally preferring the mundane to the exotic.  
  
She had to wait for about half an hour before the bus arrived, and the ride was roughly another twenty minutes before it stopped within walking distance of her house. Half an hour after she got off the bus, she walked through the door of her house. "Phoenix Katherine Hart, where have you been?" her mother demanded, rushing past her on her way to the living room; Phoenix could hear her baby brother Dylan crying.  
  
Phoenix frowned. "You knew I was going downtown."  
  
"And you said you'd be back at six!" she accused, coming back into the front room, Dylan balanced on her hip.  
  
"I left at six!" the preteen defended.  
  
"Then why weren't you back on time?"  
  
"I took the bus."  
  
"Oh, Phoenix! Why do you insist on doing that? It scares me to death especially since all this mutant awareness is going on-"  
  
"I can take care of myself, Mom," Phoenix pointed out.  
  
"Against an angry mob of a couple hundred people? I highly doubt it."  
  
"OK, now you're just being paranoid."  
  
"That's right," Maria Hart said, grabbing the back of her daughter's head and planting a kiss on her forehead. "One of these days, it'll save your life."  
  
"Where's Dad?" Phoenix asked, kicking off her boots and going into the laundry room.  
  
"Still at work. Unexpected meeting with-"  
  
"Britain's Minister of Magic, I figured," she said, changing from her leather pants to a pair of sweats. "It was on the news. Know when he'll be home?"  
  
"Late I'd expect," Maria answered as Dylan calmed down.  
  
Phoenix pouted. "No fair...."  
  
"I know, honey," Maria said, running her fingers through her daughter's long black hair that matched her own. "But you have to cut the umbilical sometime."  
  
Phoenix smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not funny."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. You'll be going to a magic school this year and living there. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Mom," Phoenix assured, flopping onto the couch. "Have we gotten a letter from anywhere yet?"  
  
"I don't think so. But none are really due in until the middle of July." Maria laid the baby back on the blanket and sat next to him, leaning against the couch. "Did you hear about the match?"  
  
Phoenix smiled and made a "rock-on" sign with her fingers. "U.S. _flattened_ Canada. I believe the score was ten to five hundred. And the High-Stickers just got a whole set of new, top-of-the-line broomsticks too."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Even in Quidditch, that country is obsessed with hockey. What do they find so amazing about that Muggle sport?"  
  
Phoenix considered. "Well, it is fun to watch. And nearly the whole Canadian team would argue with you that the name represents how they fly."  
  
"Yeah, it just _happens_ to be a hockey phrase." Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
They were quiet for a minute. Then Phoenix said, "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, hon?"  
  
"Do you think any school will take me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't they? You've shown magical tendencies your whole life. Heck, even Durmstrang would take you, your lineage goes back at least eight generations on either side."  
  
"Yeah but....I personally haven't heard about mutants being taken in by any of the schools in the states," she pointed out quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Phoenix," Maria said sharply. "You have a good hold on your mutation, you're no threat to anyone and your pores are practically oozing magic. You'll get accepted."  
  
"I hope so," Phoenix said, looking out the window at the darkening sky.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N: So watcha think? Sound good, sound bad? Lemme know, I'd really 'preciate it 


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02  
  
Phoenix stretched as she woke up. It had been about a month after the U.N. meeting. Their decision? Hold off on a _real_ decision until more research could be done. She was sure she wasn't the only mutant who had gotten increasingly nervous in recent weeks. She was even more so since she knew she her responses from the schools should be in anytime.  
  
She climbed out of bed and padded down the hall, silently moving down the stairs. She headed towards the kitchen but stopped when she heard her parents talking. "What about the New England Academy of Magic?" Maria asked.  
  
Phoenix heard a shuffling of papers and her father's deep voice read, "'We regret to inform you that you do not meet the qualifications necessary to be a student at New England Academy of Magic, blah-freakin'-blah.' They're all the same, Maria. The magical community pretends to be independent of the rest of the world but you know as well as I do that they're waiting for the U.N.'s reaction on mutants."  
  
"So what are we going to do? Jason, you've heard her talk about it, she's been so excited about going to magic school!"  
  
"I know," he admitted quietly. She heard the papers move again. "Californian Institute, Midwest School, Northcrest, hell, even Central Canadian!"  
  
Maria snorted. "I don't think she would have fit in there well anyway."  
  
"That's not the point, babe! These are the four we've gotten today! I already have the three others in my office at work. She was turned down from every single school of magic she applied to, meaning every single school of magic in the English-speaking North America!"  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Maria asked, sounding defeated. "I can't tell her, not after everything I did to ensure her she'd be able to get into magic school."  
  
She heard her dad drop his pen and could picture him picking it back up and dancing it over his fingers, a nervous habit she'd developed as well. "There's one last option...."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Fudge owes me a favor...and Dumbledore has a reputation for letting in students other schools refuse-"  
  
"Jason, you can't be serious! I want her to go to magic school too but Britain? Hogwarts is transatlantic, not a few hours away!"  
  
"If you really want her to go to magic school, do you really see any other choice?" Jason asked.  
  
Maria sighed. "I guess not."  
  
"Look, don't tell Phoenix until we get it all hashed out. I'll try to get a hold of Cornelius today and see if we can't do a little bending where the Continental School District Act is concerned."  
  
Phoenix heard his chair slide out as he stood and quickly ran back to the living room, sitting on the couch. A few minutes later, her dad passed the door, on his way out. "Hey, kiddo, I didn't know you were up," he said affectionately.  
  
She nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Big day today?" he asked, fixing his cloak.  
  
She laughed a little. "You know it. Vegging, maybe reading and helping Mom with Dylan. Wild plans."  
  
"Heh, don't I know it," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later. Love you."  
  
"Love you too, Dad," she returned and he Disapparated.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Professor, your two o'clock is here," Professor Charles Xavier's secretary's voice said through the intercom on his desk. Xavier had known the information already, of course, but he chose to do things the traditional way to avoid suspicions.  
  
"Send him in, please," he said. A few minutes later, the door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man walked in. His dark brown hair was touched with gray at the temples and his dark green eyes were weary and intense. A long black cloak covered his body from his neck to his heavy black boots. "Ah, Mr. Hart. I'm honored to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Jason said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Have a seat," Xavier said, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Thank you." When he sat, Xavier noticed the dark blue button-up shirt tucked into black dress pants under the cloak. "So....that was a nice ten seconds of pleasantries. I'm guessing you know why I'm here."  
  
"You're daughter's a mutant, correct? And you think that's why she can't get into a magic school in the United States?"  
  
"I _know_ that's why she hasn't been accepted," Jason said firmly. "There's no other reason. And no, I'm not a parent blind to my child's faults. I've been keeping a close eye on her."  
  
"Of course. A Minister of Magic would have to have his child in a magic school."  
  
"That's not why I'm doing it," Jason said, his eyes telling the Professor that he meant everything he said. "My wife and my children mean more to me than anything and my daughter has had her heart set on magic school for years. There is absolutely no reason why she shouldn't be able to go. She has a better control on her mutation than anyone I've ever come into contact with or heard about."  
  
"I understand," Xavier said patiently. "I'm assuming Mr. Fudge told you about my operation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You understand that currently we're only accepting academically outstanding students at this point? While Dumbledore and I would love nothing more than to get all mutant magical children into school, our hands our tied by the International laws of the wizarding world."  
  
"Which is why I brought these." Jason tossed a pack of papers onto Xavier's desk. "If you don't trust those copies, you're free to contact her schools and have them send you the files straight from their offices."  
  
"I believe you're man of your word, Mr. Hart. You'd have to be to obtain such a position," he pointed out, studying Phoenix's records. "Hm....yes, I believe we'd be able to make room for your daughter."  
  
Jason nodded. "I'd deeply appreciate it."  
  
"I'll notify Dumbledore and he'll send you the information you need," Xavier said with a nod.  
  
"So does that mean we're done?"  
  
"It does. Thank you for coming, Minister."  
  
"Thank you for having me," Jason said, shaking Xavier's hand again. "Excuse me, I think I'll take the short way out."  
  
Jason Hart, the United States Minister of Magic, Disapparated from Xavier's office. 


	3. Chapter 03

Chapter 03  
  
Phoenix sat on her back porch, watching the approaching rain. Maria came out and sat next to her. "How you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Fantastic," Phoenix said dryly.  
  
"Aw, honey, what's wrong?" Maria asked, tucking Phoenix's hair behind her ear.  
  
Phoenix was quiet for a second. "So not even Canada would take me, huh?"  
  
"Oh baby....." Maria hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry, honey."  
  
Jason suddenly Apparated in from of them. "Oh.....um.....am I interrupting one of those mother-daughter things?"  
  
"No," Phoenix said, sitting up.  
  
"Good." He said down on Phoenix's other side, handing her an envelope. "Here ya go."  
  
Phoenix frowned. It was made out of thick parchment and was addressed to her in ink that matched her and her father's eyes. "What is this?"  
  
"Find out," he said, glancing at Maria.  
  
Phoenix turned it over and saw the purple seal with the badger, snake, lion and eagle around an "H" holding the envelope closed. She broke it and pulled out a sheet of paper. She read the first few lines and her jaw dropped. "Hogwarts? I got in! Ohmigawd!"  
  
"That's right. It's a program Dumbledore and that Professor Xavier came up with. If you're a mutant, magical and get good grades, Hogwarts will accept you," Jason said. "I talked it out with Xavier then this came for you."  
  
"When do I get my school stuff, when do I leave, will I be able to come back at Christmas, when does term end-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down!" Jason chuckled. "We'll get your school stuff this weekend. There's going to be a Portkey that will take you directly to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross Station the morning the Hogwarts Express leaves. We'll have to make up for time change, of course but it should be OK."  
  
Phoenix squealed and hugged her dad around the neck. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, baby," he said fondly, kissing her neck.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Phoenix, honey, you need to wake up."  
  
Maria's voice floated into Phoenix's dream but the girl couldn't bring herself to consciousness. She felt someone shake her shoulder and she started awake. "Wusgoin'on?" she mumbled.  
  
"You need to get ready, the Portkey is leaving in forty-five minutes," Maria said.  
  
"Oh, right," Phoenix muttered, climbing out of bed. "Shower..."  
  
"Hurry up," Maria said. "And try to be quiet, Dylan's still asleep."  
  
Phoenix nodded and padded into the bathroom. She turned the shower on cold, stripped and stepped in. She was immediately awake and took a deep breath, scrubbing her face vigorously with freezing water. She quickly finished and jumped out of the shower. The air was actually warm against her cool skin than being the opposite as it normally was. She decided to change on the train and put on her black jeans, a red tank top and her hoodie. She went downstairs to see her father setting up her things in the middle of the living room. "Is this it?" Jason asked her when he saw her coming in.  
  
"I think so," she said. "Do I have time to go through and make sure?"  
  
"Nope, you took too much time getting beautiful," he teased, checking his watch. "Maria! It's almost time!"  
  
"I know, I know, I know," Maria said, coming into the living room, something in her hand. She walked up to Phoenix. "Here, baby. We won't see you for your birthday."  
  
Phoenix took the cube-shaped box and opened it. Her jaw dropped. She pulled out the molded silver dragon in the shape of an arm ring. Its visible eye was an emerald and in its open mouth was a ruby tongue. "Whoa....this is like.....an eighteenth birthday present, isn't it?"  
  
"Special occasion. But it probably is your present for your birthday and the next few holidays," Jason said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, hugging her parents.  
  
"You know, I think you'll be in the same year as Harry Potter," Jason commented.  
  
"Really?" Phoenix asked curiously with a smile. "Awesome! I never thought I'd get to meet him."  
  
Jason's watch suddenly beeped. "Whoop, that's the minute," he said. "Better get with your stuff."  
  
"We'll send you a bird as soon as possible," Maria said.  
  
Phoenix nodded and stuck the arm ring in her hoodie pocket and knelt by her trunk, grabbing the handle. Maria handed her an old beat up soccer ball. Phoenix's mother's eyes suddenly flew open. "Your ticket!"  
  
"Crap!" Phoenix exclaimed, instinctively checking her pockets. "Where is it?"  
  
Jason swore. "In my office! I'll be right back!" He Disapparated.  
  
Phoenix checked her own watch, fidgeting. "C'mon, Dad....."she muttered anxiously.  
  
He Apparated with two seconds to spare and slapped the ticket down on her trunk, kissing her cheek. "Have a nice term!"  
  
The split second he pulled away, she felt the familiar tug behind her naval and she left the ground.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A/N: OK, so my original intention was to leave Harry and the others out but apparently my muse had other plans. Ron and Hermione will prolly be in it too and, of course, Draco....N-no particular reason for him or anything **coughcoughhottiecoughcough** Whoa, sorry, don't know where that came from.... 


	4. Chapter 04

A/N: OK, I extremely suck at writing accents so just…add them in. If you're reading this, you probably know who everyone is anyway so you know what they sound like.

Chapter 04

Phoenix's knees hit the ground hard and she sucked in a breath between her teeth. Then she looked up and completely forgot her pain. All around her were young wizards talking with older ones, owls screeching from every direction and at the place of honor was a scarlet steam engine, blowing smoke into the air as it bellowed.

"Alright, miss, I'll take that, move along," a wizard in his twenties said, pulling the soccer ball from her hand and tossing into a trunk labeled Used Portkeys.

She pulled her trunk from the Portkey landing zone and headed toward the train. A set of redheaded twins helped her get it up the stairs. "You a first year?" one of them asked as he took one handle of her trunk and the other twin took the other.

"Yeah. I almost didn't make it either," she said a little bitterly.

"American?" the other asked, recognizing her lack of an English accent. "How'd you manage?"

"Long story," she shrugged, almost wishing she hadn't said anything. She wasn't quite ready for everyone to know she was a mutant.

"Well, I'm Fred Weasely, that's George. We're in our third year now," the first introduced.

"I'm Phoenix Hart," she offered.

"Hart, Hart…"George said thoughtfully. "Your Minister of Magic is 'Hart' isn't he?"

"Yeah, that's my dad," she nodded.

"Well…no offense here, Phoenix, but couldn't you have gone to an American magic school with your dad as minister?" Fred pointed out.

"Again, that ties into the long story," she said regretfully.

"Alright, we know what it's like to need to keep secrets," George said, winking at his twin who smiled back. "We'll see you around, Phoenix Hart."

The twins ducked into a compartment of their own and left Phoenix to pull her trunk down to the end of one of the cars. She glanced through the window of one of the compartments. It looked empty so she pushed the door open and lugged her trunk in, sliding it under one of the seats. She flopped back on the seat with a sigh and jumped a little. In the corner, where she wouldn't have seen it from the door was a person wrapped in a black cloak, the hood up and pulled down. It looked like it had his feet on the seat, tucked under its cloak. "Oh, wow, I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I, uh…I didn't see you from the doorway."

"It's no problem," a shy quiet voice said from the depths of the hood. It was accented but she couldn't tell by what country.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" she asked, unsure of what to make of the creature.

Its shoulders shrugged.

"Well, um…I'm Phoenix Hart," she said, offering her hand.

He drew away from her but responded "Kurt Wagner."

She thought she was beginning to pick up on his accent. "Where you from, Kurt?"

"Munich," he responded shortly. She knew he was trying to give her hints to let her know that he didn't want to engage in conversation. But Phoenix had never been exceptional good at taking hints.

"Got a Quidditch team?" she asked, leaning against the window and putting her feet up.

The hood shook.

"I'm more into the International League," she continued. "So, since I'm from the states, I naturally prefer the Stars 'n' Stripes."

"Their Chasers are very talented but they need a new Keeper," Kurt blurted and she had the feeling regretting encouraging her in her attempts at a conversation.

"You speak in full sentences!" she cried elatedly.

"Occasionally," he said and she thought he heard a smile on his voice. It was hard to tell without being able to see his face.

"So what's with the cloak?" she asked. "I can't see you at all."

"Good," he said tightly, any trace of a smile gone.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad," she said. "What, did you wake up with a huge zit on your nose right before grabbing the Portkey to magic school?"

"I wish," he said darkly.

"Well, what's the problem?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she said "Look, you can't hide forever. At Hogwarts, they have dormitories that you sleep in so at least the people you share one with are gonna know."

"I'll go as long as I can," he said stubbornly.

"Are…are you a mutant?" she asked hesitantly. He didn't respond. "Look, I am too, there's not a whole lot that'll surprise me any more."

"You…you're a mutant?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I've known for about three years now," she said.

"What's your mutation?" he asked, sounding almost eager.

"Let me see your hand," she said, holding out her own. He hesitated. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

He slowly unearthed his hand from his cloak and held it out. It was dark blue in color with only three thick fingers. She didn't say anything but took it in her hand, triggering her own mutation. He shivered a bit. "What was that?"

"It didn't hurt, did it?" she asked worriedly. It had never hurt anyone before.

"No…nice actually," he admitted. "What'd you do?"

She kicked off her shoes and socks, just in case. She wore mostly baggy clothes just in case but feet were the biggest anomaly with her mutation so she preferred to take them off. She concentrated on the blue hand, the only piece of him she'd seen that wasn't covered by a cloak. She looked at her hands as they melded together and went from normal flesh tones to an unhealthy oxygen-deprived blue to the dark blue that had been on Kurt's hands. It was a good thing she'd taken off her shoes too since her feet splayed out into three matching digits. Her hair stayed black but shortened a great deal. She (well, now technically a _he_) suddenly jumped, crying out in a voice that was deeper than her own. She reached behind her and tugged the long, whip-like tail from the back of her pants, the spade edge waving next to her. "You have a tail?" she asked incredulously, using his voice but her own accent. It was somehow unnerving to Kurt.

"You…you're a shape shifter?" the real Kurt asked, having a hard time comprehending himself sitting before him in a red tank top and black jeans.

"As long as I touch the person, get a piece of them inside me," she said, looking around her upper body. "You're pretty built, Kurt. You play sports or something?"

"I was an acrobat in the Munich Circus," he told her.

Kurt's features melted back into Phoenix. "Well, since now I know what you look like…?"

Kurt pulled his hood back, not meeting her eyes. His eyes, which she hadn't been able to see on herself were a bright yellow, his teeth all came to slight points as did his ears.

"See?" she said. "No big deal."

He smiled slightly.


End file.
